Los Cartoons
by rafaelbonifaz29
Summary: El dueño de Nickelodeon, Nil Chavez, planea destruir el estudio de Cartoon Network para construir el parque de diversiones de Nickelodeon, y Saul, Abraham, y sus amigos, deben encontrar al dueño de Cartoon Network, Cid Nuñez, y a Los Cartoons, para salvar el estudio antes de que sea demasiado tarde. (advertencia: un poco de harem inverso)


Prologo

A todos nos gustan los dibujos animados, ya sean viejos o nuevos, ya seamos niños o adultos, siempre nos gustaran los dibujos animados, pero que pasa si un equipo de dibujos animados que es mejor, es ganado por otro equipo de dibujos animados que es mucho mejor, aquí inicia el fanfiction que tiene una lección de vida al final.

Inicia en un vacio negro, luego aparece el logo de Cartoon Network, Despues aparece el logo de Nickelodeon, finalmente aparece el logo de Los Cartoons, ahora vemos una mansión, de 3 pisos, en una ciudad, donde hay un chico, de 11 años, en traje de baño, jugando con una pistola de agua, y comienza a narrar.

Chico: Ese soy yo, Abraham, tengo la mejor vida en todo el mundo- vemos a 10 chicas, de 11 años, en trajes de baño, y jugando con Abraham- esas son mis amigas, Abi, Aki, Ana, Agar, Aiko, Aida, Alda, Alma, Apia, y Azul, son las mejores amigas que uno puede tener- vemos a otro chico, de 11 años, en traje de baño, y jugando con Abraham y sus amigas- ese es nuestro amigo, Saul, es el mejor amigo que uno puede tener, y es mi creador.

Unos días antes…

Vemos a Saul en su habitación, dibujando a Abraham y sus amigas.

Abraham: Si, es mi creador, y de mis amigas, porque nos dibujo para que seamos sus amigos imaginarios- vemos momentos de Saul jugando con sus amigos imaginarios- fue divertido- en la noche, vemos a Saul en su habitación, en pijamas, y durmiendo- pero cuando se durmió, hubo una luz en nosotros, que brillo mas y mas hasta que no se pudo ver nada- en el dia siguiente, vemos a Saul despertando, se sorprende por lo que vio, y grita de alegría- y cuando se despertó, nos vio a nosotros en la vida real, se sorprendio tanto que grito de alegría- Saul corre hacia sus amigos a abrazarlos- la razón de porque paso eso, tal vez porque porque deseo que seamos reales- vemos momentos de Saul jugando con sus amigos reales- fue mas divertido.

En el presente…

Vemos a Saul y sus amigos parados detrás de una pared de su casa, midiéndose la altura, y miden lo mismo.

Abraham: Si, ya se lo que estan pensando, podríamos ser iguales- vemos la vista de la ciudad de Saul y sus amigos- aquí es donde vivimos, Lima- vemos una escuela, donde los alumnos, la maestra, Saul, y sus amigos, estan parados en la entrada para la foto escolar- la mejor ciudad en el que uno puede vivir- vemos un momento de Saul y sus amigos, juntos-

Abraham: Les voy a contar sobre mi y mis amigos- vemos un momento de Abraham- yo soy Abraham, un chico especial, me gusta estar con mis amigos, y estoy enamorado de mis amigas, pero no se los dije porque tengo miedo de que se rian de mi, pero si se los dile cuando sea el momento- vemos un momento de Abi- ella es Abi, una chica negociante, le gusta los negocios, y hacer negocios, aunque es un poco mandona y un recta, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Aki- ella es Aki, una chica modelista, le gusta la moda, y coser ropa, aunque es un poco tonta y un poco desubicada, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Ana- ella es Ana, una chica rockera, le gusta el rock and roll, y cantar canciones, aunque es un poco ruidosa y un poco escandalosa, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Agar- ella es Agar, una chica bromista, le gusta las bromas, y contar chistes, aunque es un poco pesada y un poco aburrida, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Aiko- ella es Aiko, una chica deportista, le gusta los deportes, y jugar deportes, aunque es un poco ruda y un poco brusca, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Aida- ella es Aida, una chica gotica, le gusta los vampiros, y escribir poesías, aunque es un poco oscura y un poco teneblosa, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Alda- ella es Alda, una chica aventurera, le gusta los animales, y reparar maquinas, aunque es un poco sucia y un poco asquerosa, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Alma- ella es Alma, una chica que se cree pincesa, le gusta las princesas, y organizar fiestas de te, aunque es un poco exigente y asusta un poco, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Apia- ella es Apia, una chica científica, le gusta la ciencia, y crear experimentos, aunque es un poco seria y un poco aguafiestas, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Azul- ella es Azul, una chica bailarina, le gusta el ballet, y bailar bailes, aunque es un poco egoísta y un poco molesta, pero es mi mejor amiga- vemos un momento de Saul- el es Saul, un chico amable, le gusta estar con nosotros, y esta enamorada de Aolani, pero nos dijo que no ayudemos porque quiere hacerlo solo, y funciono, y es mi mejor amigo- vemos muchos momentos de Abraham y sus amigos-

Abraham: Saul, y nosotros, siempre hacíamos todo juntos- vemos momentos de Saul y sus amigos haciendo todo juntos, luego vemos a ellos detrás de la pared, midiéndose la altura, y Saul mide un poquito mas que sus amigos- y con el paso de los años, nuestro amigo siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarnos- vemos momentos de Saul ayudando a sus amigos en todo- eramos un gran equipo- vemos a ellos detrás de la pared, midiéndose la altura, y Saul mide un poco mas que sus amigos- no piensen mal, no todo es perfecto- vemos a ellos en un parque de diversiones, y Abraham y sus amigas corren felices hacia la montaña rusa- nada lo es- pero son detenidos por el señor de la entrada-

Señor(en el fanfiction): Lo siento chicos, no tienen la altura- Abraham y sus amigas se van tristes de la entrada a la montaña rusa-

Abraham: Hasta en los días mas soleados, pueden aparecer algunas nubes- Abraham y sus amigas se ven en 11 espejos, y se ven mas grandes, Saul va hacia sus amigos a animarlos-

Saul(en el fanfiction): No es tan bueno el juego, oigan quieren rentar un video?

Abraham(en el fanfiction): Si, una carrera a casa!- vemos a Saul y sus amigos en su casa, viendo el video rentado en la televisión, y en pijamas-

Abraham: Y, esa noche, todas nuestras vidas, cambiaron- Saul y sus amigos ven un show especial llamado, El Show De Los Cartoons, con el anfitrión, y dueño del show, Cid Nuñez-

Cid(en el fanfiction): Es El Show De Los Cartoons, con nuestro invitado especial, Julio Iglesias- Abraham y sus amigas se quedan sorprendidos por lo que ven-

Abraham: Los Descubrimos- Abraham y sus amigas caminan hacia la televisión aun sorprendidos- Los Cartoons- ellos tocan la pantalla con sus manos todavía sorprendidos, luego vemos a ellos en su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 16 con el tema de Los Cartoons- podría decirse que nosotros eramos sus, mayores fans- ellos abren su regalo de cumpleaños que Saul les dio, y se sorprenden al ver lo que era-

Abraham(en el fanfiction): Saul, es un mapa completo de Los Cartoon Network Studios- Abraham y sus amigas abren sus 11 regalos de cumpleaños, y se sorprenden mas al ver lo que eran, sus cosas favoritas con dibujos de sus personajes de sus personajes favoritos favoritos de Los Cartoons-

Abraham: Y ellos hicieron toda la diferencia- vemos una noche de Halloween, donde hay un grupo de amigos disfrazados- porque a partir de entonces- Saul va hacia al grupo disfrazado de zombi-

Saul(en el fanfiction): Hola chicos- el grupo saluda a Saul, detrás de el, salen sus amigos disfrazados de sus personajes favoritos de Los Cartoons-

Abraham y sus amigas(en el fanfiction): Hola chicos, si!- el grupo en vez de saludar a Abraham y sus amigas, se rien de ellos por sus disfraces, y ellos no entienden porque se rien-

Abraham: Incluso en los peores días- vemos a Saul y sus amigos en su casa- nunca dudamos- Abraham pone el video en el reproductor- que al correr de los años- Abraham y sus amigas se alegran de ver a Los Cartoons- en tanto existan dueños anfitriones, y héroes comediantes- vemos a ellos viendo a Los Cartoons, y Saul es mas grande que sus amigos- espadachines acróbatas, y heroínas rockanroleras- vemos a ellos viendo a Los Cartoons, y Saul es mucho mas grande que sus amigos- el mundo no es un lugar tan malo después de todo- vemos a ellos viendo a Los Cartoons, Saul de 26 años, y sus amigos de 26 años, pero con el mismo cuerpo de una persona de 11 años, en pijamas-

Saul(en el fanfiction): Buenas noches amigos- se va a dormir-

Abraham y sus amigas(en el fanfiction): Buenas noches Saul- se quedan viendo a Los Cartoons-

Abraham: Y en tanto existan Los Cartoons- Abraham y sus amigas bostezan de cansancio- en nosotros- ellos se quedan semi dormidos- vivirá- ellos se quedan completamente dormidos- la esperanza.


End file.
